The focus of the present proposal is on techniques which have the highest likelihood of reducing drug-maintained behavior of infra-human subjects, which also have the greatest likelihood of applicability to the human drug abuse context. In the proposed research our attention will be focused on techniques which reduce drug maintained behavior and, as much as possible, retain the organism in the environment in which drugs continue to be available. This research will have two distinctive programs, each dealing with different environmental approaches to modulating drug-maintained behavior: (1) Alteration of the stimulus (environmental) conditions under which drugs are self-administered. (2) Altering the scheduled consequences of drug self-administration.